


Au bon endroit au bon moment (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Qui aurait pu croire qu'en faisant quelque-chose d'aussi banal que revenir dans la tente, Loras aurait ainsi pu éviter le pire ? Pourtant c'est ce qui arriva et le chevalier aux Roses en était ravi.
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell
Kudos: 1





	Au bon endroit au bon moment (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaKaFai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaKaFai/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Je fais ce texte suite à la commande de Marina Ka-Fai, en espérant que ça lui plaira !
> 
> Détails de la commande: "Je voudrais un Renly/Loras, s'il vous plaît! Si possible, que cela reste dans l'univers de la série/des livres (sauf si vous êtes plus inspiré par un UA moderne), ma seule vraie condition est: DU FLUFF!"
> 
> Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.
> 
> Warnings : lemon

Loras revenait vers la tente de son amant d'un pas tranquille. Comme toujours, il avait hâte de serrer le brun dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, et de bien d'autres choses encore. Le blond savait que Renly aurait fini de parler avec Catelyn Stark, et qu'ils pourraient enfin pouvoir se retrouver seuls. Si jamais Catelyn et cette grande bringue de Brienne étaient toujours avec Renly, alors Loras trouverait une excuse quelconque pour faire partir les deux femmes.

* * *

Renly en avait plus qu'assez de ces discussions, il avait hâte de se retrouver seul. Car une fois seul, il savait que Loras ne tarderait pas à arriver. Renly avait aimé ses frères autrefois, et il avait été peiné d'apprendre la façon dont Robert était mort, c'était si stupide ! Toutefois il n'avait pas porté le deuil longtemps, il savait qu'il était roi légitime et comptait bien le clamer haut et fort. Catelyn Stark était donc là pour parler de son fils Robb, roi du Nord, qui avait besoin de son aide dans la guerre contre les Lannister. Le brun en avait plus qu'assez de tout cela, il était fatigué de devoir parlementer sans arrêt alors que lui ne rêvait que de se retrouver loin, avec Loras pour seule compagnie. Le jeune Baratheon se leva et se dirigea vers sa psyché, décidé à retirer le poitrail de son armure. Brienne vint aussitôt l'aider, elle était si dévouée et serviable. Au fond de lui Renly savait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et il était un peu triste de ne pouvoir lui rendre cette affection, mais d'un autre côté il était heureux de pouvoir tirer à son avantage la taille et la force de cette femme. À ce moment précis Renly n'écoutait plus Catelyn qui continuait de parler sans relâche derrière lui, tout ce à quoi il aspirait était un bon bain chaud avec Loras.

* * *

Loras était quasiment à l'entrée de la tente de Renly lorsqu'il vit une drôle d'ombre se faufiler à l'intérieur. Loras courut donc à sa suite tout en dégainant son épée et vit que l'ombre prenait la forme d'un homme et se plaçait juste derrière Renly. Le jeune Tyrell ne réfléchit pas et donna aussitôt un énorme coup d'épée à cette ombre maléfique. La silhouette poussa un cri strident et s'évapora aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée. Tout le monde était sous le choc, car tous avaient vu cette chose issue sans le moindre doute de la magie noire. Renly restait droit et digne, mais la crainte et la stupéfaction étaient visibles dans son regard. Il lança d'une voix ferme :

-Mesdames laissez nous.

Les deux femmes quittèrent précipitamment la tente, laissant les deux hommes se dévisager. Une fois le voile servant de porte retombé, Renly se jeta dans les bras de son amant :

-Merci, tu viens de me sauver la vie !

-J'ai fait mon devoir. Je me suis simplement trouvé au bon endroit au bon moment Votre Altesse.

Renly sourit et embrassa tendrement Loras avant de plonger de nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du blond :

-Lorsque j'ai vu le reflet de cette chose j'ai tout de suite pensé que ma vie était terminée, que j'allais mourir. Mais l'instant d'après je t'ai vu dans le reflet, et j'ai vu cette immonde chose mourir. Loras je te dois la vie, je te serai à jamais redevable et reconnaissant.

-Non tu ne me dois rien, je l'ai fait par devoir mais surtout par pur égoïsme car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi Renly.

Loras l'embrassa avec fougue en lui arrachant sa tunique au passage. La peur de perdre son amant le rendait encore plus impatient qu'à son habitude de se retrouver nu contre lui. Renly passa ses mains dans les boucles blondes en mêlant sa langue à celle de Loras. Ils avaient eu si peur de se perdre qu'ils avaient un besoin animal de se prouver physiquement qu'ils étaient bien là tous les deux. Les vêtements furent donc rapidement arrachés et les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le lit du roi. Renly se fichait bien de cette couronne, il préférait que son amant mène la danse en privé. Il se laissa donc faire avec plaisir, sentant sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule lorsque Loras lui mordilla la gorge avant de picorer ses tétons de petits baisers. Renly poussa un grognement lorsque le beau Tyrell prit ses fesses à pleines mains tout en l'embrassant, et doucement le blond prépara son amant à la future intrusion. Loras savait que cette sensation n'était jamais agréable dès le début, la préparation était très importante et il y mettait toujours un point d'honneur. Il se pencha et prit le sexe du brun dans sa bouche pour l'aider à se détendre, puis commença de lent mouvement de tête. Renly laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, il aurait aimé passer le reste de sa vie à faire l'amour avec Loras. Les deux hommes étaient des âmes sœurs, il le savait, et même si il n'osait pas vraiment le dire, il était fou amoureux de son beau chevalier à la rose. Lorsque Loras sentit que Renly était prêt, le blond se plaça et pénétra son partenaire. Les deux hommes en eurent le souffle coupé, c'était l'union parfaite, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, et chaque fois l'émotion était aussi puissante. Ils échangèrent un baiser brûlant et Loras commença son mouvement de bassin. Les coups de reins d'abord lents se firent de plus en plus rapides et Loras décida de toucher ce point qui faisait toujours perdre la tête à son amant. Renly vit des étoiles lorsque les poussées tapèrent dans sa prostate. Il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de Loras pour le coller à lui et enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du chevalier, il sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps. Loras sourit, il connaissait cette réaction. Il accéléra donc un peu plus le mouvement tout en mêlant sa langue à celle de Renly. Quelques instants plus tard le brun jouit en gémissant le nom de son amant, se moquant bien qu'on puisse les entendre. Loras donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires avant de venir à son tour, grognant le nom du brun, le visage enfoui dans son cou.

* * *

Renly reprenait tranquillement son souffle et sourit en caressant les cheveux humides de transpiration de son amant. Il aimait lorsque Loras se laissait tomber sur lui après l'amour, qu'il voulait avoir repris totalement son souffle avant de se retirer à contrecœur. Car les deux hommes n'aimaient pas ce moment inévitable où Loras devait rompre cette union magique. Le brun pensait donc à cela tout en continuant ses caresses et en déposant de petits baisers paresseux sur la tempe du blond. Le jeune Baratheon était toujours triste à l'idée que même si il était roi, il ne pouvait se montrer ouvertement avec Loras, ils devaient cacher leur amour. Cette « honte » imposée par la bienséance le rendait malade, pourquoi tout en étant l'homme le plus haut placé dans la société ne pouvait-il pas ouvertement avoir choisi un homme pour partager sa vie ?! Il sursauta lorsque Loras murmura :

-J'entends tes pensées d'ici, elles m'empêchent de m'endormir !

Renly sourit, il sentait également le sourire de Loras contre son torse. Le beau Tyrell se redressa et plongea son regard dans celui de son homme :

-Tu te fais trop de soucis, moi je me moque de devoir me cacher. Enfin... je ne m'en moque pas, mais si c'est le prix à payer pour pouvoir être à tes côtés alors je m'en accommoderais.

Loras se retira, leur arrachant un grognement de frustration à tous les deux et s'allongea à côté du brun avant de continuer :

-Tout se passera bien, tu ne dois pas douter autant, sinon il est clair que tout le monde mettra en doute ta légitimité à accéder au trône ! Tu seras un excellent roi, et ce qui se passera dans ta chambre à coucher ne regardera que toi ! Tu sais très bien que ma sœur est d'accord pour t'épouser et te donner des héritiers même si tu ne l'aimes pas. Elle veut notre bonheur, elle est prête à servir de leurre pour préserver notre relation.

-Je me moque de tout cela ! Je ne veux être qu'avec toi, parfois j'aimerais qu'on s'enfuit loin, pour n'être que nous deux, là où personne ne nous jugerait ! Si seulement nous pouvions changer de monde, où il n'y aurait que toi et moi !

-Quel romantique vous faites Votre Altesse ! Je ne soupçonnais pas ce trait chez vous !

Renly donna un léger coup de point dans l'épaule de son amant en ricanant malgré lui :

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je t'aime Loras, et je suis fatigué de feindre l'indifférence chaque fois que nos chemins se croisent en public ! Je suis fatigué de devoir faire semblant de courtiser et d'apprécier des jeunes femmes ! Je suis épuisé d'avance à l'idée de devoir épouser une desdites jeunes femmes et de devoir me forcer à faire mon devoir d'époux pour obtenir des héritiers. Loras je trouve que ce sont beaucoup trop de sacrifices éreintants pour une simple couronne non ?

Le blond soupira et repoussa une courte mèche brune qui tombait sur le visage de son roi :

-Alors ne les fais pas. Refuse tous ces sacrifices, prétend simplement que tu veux régner seul et que tu n'es pas prêt à te marier pour le moment ! Pour le reste me concernant... nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Aucun soldat ne voudra suivre un homme qui aime se faire prendre par un autre, et le peuple ne comprendra pas cela non plus. Je t'aime Renly, follement, et même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de montrer notre relation hors de la chambre. Même si les gens parlent et disent déjà à qui veut l'entendre que nous sommes amants, tant qu'il n'y a pas de preuve, alors cela reste des rumeurs, de mauvais racontars ! Qui a dit qu'il fallait montrer son amour à tout le monde pour être heureux ? Moi je suis heureux lorsque je me retrouve dans tes bras, et ce qui se passe autour de m'en moque !

-Mhh mhh.

-Et crois moi ce n'est pas une « simple couronne » puisqu'elle te revient de droit ! Elle est le symbole de ta puissance, de ton pouvoir, du fait que tu es au-dessus de nous tous pauvres mortels ! C'est toi le seul vrai roi, et ceux qui disent le contraire ne sont que des usurpateurs ! Tu ne peux vouloir sacrifier cette légitimité uniquement parce que tu as le malheur d'être spécial, unique, d'avoir tes propres goûts ! Qui a dit qu'il fallait aimer les femmes plutôt que les hommes ? Personne ne peut nous forcer à renier ce que l'on est, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes attirés par les hommes, et alors ?!

Renly avait l'air pensif, Loras se demandait même si il l'avait écouté. Le blond fronça donc les sourcils et mordilla doucement le menton de son amant :

-M'as-tu seulement écouté ? Le pouvoir t'est-il déjà monté à la tête au point que tu n'écoutes plus ton chevalier bien aimé ?

-Oui, j'ai écouté chacune de tes paroles, comme chaque fois que tu ouvres la bouche pour autre chose que manger ou prendre mon sexe dedans. Je pensais simplement au fait que j'ai failli mourir tout à l'heure. Et lorsque j'ai vu cette chose dans le reflet je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, la douleur à l'idée de te perdre était indescriptible. Mais tu es arrivé, mon sauveur, et cet affreux sentiment s'est aussitôt évaporé pour laisser place à cet amour incommensurable que j'éprouve pour toi !

-Il ne faut plus penser à cette ombre, je serai toujours là au bon endroit au bon moment pour sauver mon roi, mon amant, l'homme de ma vie !

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire, puis un tendre baiser avant de se blottir l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient eu très peur de se perdre, et puisque Loras leur avait permis de rester ensemble, ils comptaient bien profiter de cette deuxième chance. Ils s'endormirent heureux en imaginant déjà tous les merveilleux moments qu'ils pourraient passer ensemble.


End file.
